ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Escalus
Heather is a character from the Medieval game universe, though she did not appear in the game itself. She is the youngest child and only daughter of House Escalus in Corvus, and the strongest mage of her siblings. A power-hungry sociopath, she uses magic to scam her way into a marriage with Cyril Oberon so that she may one day rule over his house. Backstory Heather was born the youngest child and only daughter of Lord Oberon and Lady Velvet Escalus. Before her birth there had been some squabbles over the inheritance of the estate. The hardworking eldest son, Anders, was disinherited for lacking magic while the timid but magically gifted second son, Filipe, was made the heir. Eventually things got so bad that Anders was fighting with his father constantly, and Olander considered Anders a disappointment for his lack of magic and his failure to accept his demotion with grace. Anders ultimately left when he was sixteen and Heather three, enraging his family... and to some degree, devastating them as well. With Filipe depressed and withdrawn, and Heather's third brother Dimitri a bit reluctant to have much to do with his parents since he was also without magic, Olander and Velvet turned the bulk of their paternal affection on Heather. They wanted to make sure she always knew she was loved and appreciated, so that she wouldn't feel driven to run off the way Anders did. It worked, but a little too well. What the two Escalus parents didn't realize was that their daughter was a sociopath. She came out of her childhood not only extremely spoiled, but having learned how to affect a seeming of cute, coy innocence and how to twist her words and actions to manipulate people into doing things she wanted while making it all seem like it was their own idea. As she grew older, Heather discovered that she was a very powerful mage and a talented potioneer. In fact, she was much stronger a mage than her brother Filipe, Olander's heir. Heather became convinced that, if Anders was disinherited because the magically gifted Filipe was a better choice for heir than him, she should logically be a better heir than Filipe with her much stronger magic and domineering personality. She began to pester her father about it, but determined not to repeat the mistakes he'd made with Anders, Olander refused. When her usual coy manipulation failed, Heather started to become angry, even emotionally blackmailing her father by implying that he didn't love any of his children. Olander was hurt, and horrified by what his beloved daughter had turned into. Thwarted for the first time in her life, Heather became obsessed with ruling an estate- if not the one of House Escalus, another one instead. So she began looking for an opportunity to seize control of someone else's lands, and found it when the young heir to House Oberon, Cyril, came to her hometown to study magic... Participated *Inheritance - Heather is briefly mentioned here, as being born and being three years old at the time of her brother Anders leaving home. *Dominion - Part 1 - Heather's father Olander is dying, and before he goes she wants him to make her the heir to house Escalus. Olander refuses, so Heather goes looking for other means. *Dominion - Part 2 - Heather tries and fails to woo Cyril Oberon, and resorts to drugging him with love potions. *Dominion - Part 3 - Cyril and Heather are married, and father a son. *Dominion - Part 4 - The Oberons visit House Jade, but Joffery Jade notices something off about Cyril's behavior. *Dominion - Part 5 - Heather's plot is uncovered, Cyril is cured, and she is arrested. *Hannibal Lecture - Heather is interrogated by Lord Everett about her crimes, but she turns the tables on the Jade patriarch and uses her manipulative skills to verbally and emotionally attack him. He ultimately retreats, but Heather gets her comeuppance when his sons Reynold and Joffery come to confront her. Personality Heather is a cold, selfish sociopath. She is accustomed to getting her own way, and takes any instance of being defied very personally. When she wants something, she'll go to any ends to get it, and she isn't afraid to emotionally abuse anyone who stands in the way of her getting what she wants. However, she is also incredibly manipulative, and can generally cajole people into going along with her by words alone. Failing that, she can and will resort to force, subscribing firmly to the notion that if one is strong enough to overpower someone else, they should. Above all she is an arrogant, heartless individual who cares about no one but herself. Relationships Cyril Oberon Heather never regarded Cyril as anything more than a means to an end. Initially she wanted to try and make him fall in love with her legitimately, but when he proved disinterested in being more than a friend to her, she decided that he was an idiot for rejecting the advances of a powerful noble mage. Taking the issue of choice out of Cyril's hands, she fed him love potions to turn him into an obsessed, lovesick automaton incapable of thinking or acting on his own and focused exclusively on making her happy. She gleefully used him for two and a half years, playing the part of a loving wife while really pulling his strings like a marionette. After her unmasking, she revealed her true disdain for Cyril, and to this day she still resents him and considers him a fool useful only as a puppet. Priam Oberon As far as Heather was concerned, her son was important only in that he legitimized her marriage to Cyril and secured an heir to her rule in House Oberon. She largely neglected the child, focusing instead on maintaining her facade and securing her rule over Astralogos. This lack of concern is displayed most prominently when she tries to take Cyril with her when Everett and Leif summon her for interrogation after discovering what she'd done with the love potions. She tried to bring Priam with her to the interview, banking on the fact that the Jades wouldn't want the toddler to see his mother being interrogated or arrested- fortunately, Joffery stopped her. Olander Escalus Olander was surprisingly nurturing towards Heather when she was a young child, far more so than he was with any of his sons. This was largely because he didn't want her to feel hurt and betrayed the same way Anders had, nor did he want her to feel distanced from her family. Unfortunately, even as a child she already had sociopathic tendencies, and regarded his care with calculation. She only really cared about her parents insofar as they were the providers of things that she enjoyed. Initially she did seem to legitimately care for them, and even defended Olander from the criticism of her brother Dimitri (who was well aware of Olander's flaws). However, when Olander thwarted her desire to become the heir to House Escalus, any concern or gratitude she felt towards him promptly evaporated, and she was quick to use emotional blackmail against him to try and get her way- and failing that, she completely stopped talking to her father, not seeing him save in passing for the last several months of his life. Filipe Escalus Heather and Filipe didn't have much to do with each other on a personal level. Filipe was already eight years old by the time his sister was born, and right in the thick of his training to become the next lord. Heather regarded her older brother with a distant sort of apathy, not caring in particular about him one way or another. However, when she learned the story of Anders, their nonmage eldest brother that Filipe had displaced, Heather became incredibly critical of Filipe, examining his every move and finding him wanting. He was a weak mage, lacked confidence, and was frequently indecisive. Heather, being a powerful mage and oozing arrogance, decided that she would be a much better ruler than her brother. She regards Filipe with disdain and condescension, though the poor man himself does not realize this until after her manipulation of Cyril is uncovered. House Jade Though Heather doesn't have relationships with the individual members of House Jade per se, she does come to despise the house in general after they unmask her and release Cyril from her hold. In particular she loathes Lord Everett and Lord Joffery, who realized something was wrong with Cyril when no one else had. However she also holds a sarcastic sort of animosity for Leif Jade, whom she regards as the family's "pet mage" and a shield for them to hide behind. Sometimes when she wants to irk the other house members she addresses Leif and ignores them, since in her eyes he is the real power behind their courage in facing up to her. Also worthy of note is Reynold Jade, who irks her if for no other reason then that he wisely does not rise to her taunts, instead ignoring her and giving her no openings to get the better of him. Category:Medieval charactersCategory:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Minor Nobles